Noche 1
La noche 1 es la primer noche jugable del juego, es la más fácil de todas pues el único animatrónico activo es Havoc Freddy, esto es entendible siendo que la noche 1 es solo un tutorial para familiarizarse con las mecánicas del juego. Luego de pasar esta noche en el menú de extras se podrá acceder al menú llamado "Characters", pero sólo Havoc Freddy estará disponible para ese entonces. La cinta de vídeo en esta noche se encuentra en la mesa junto con el ventilador, para poder conseguirla es necesario estar viendo el computador, voltear a la izquierda y en dicha mesa estará la cinta. Llamada telefónica (inglés) "Uh, hello? Hello? It appears I found you. If not, I'm probably just wasting my time with this call, but it's worth a try. So, your name's J-John? John, I think it's John. Well, uh, my name's Peter and I'm a former night guard of Freddy Fazbear's, and as far as I know, you've never met me. But you're just as deep in this as me. Every survivor I can find can help us to get out of here, so I'm gonna try to keep you alive, John. I can't protect you, but I might have some useful information on what to do when they wake up. And by "they", I'm talking about your, uh, your childhood friends. Now before you start questioning me, how you can meet them after they were killed back in the '80s, there's a pretty simple answer. You're dead, John. No, I'm not joking. I'm unsure of how you died, but I bet you definitely made a mistake by doing so. I think I should probably explain myself here, so, so let me hurry up. You might have already noticed that this place probably looks familiar to you, and there's a good reason for that. This is Fredbear's Family Diner, kinda. To be exact, it's the eternal purgatory. Your memory shaped the place, so for you it probably looks like a mix of wherever you last worked or lived and Fredbear's. On that, you're pretty lucky. You could have gotten a much worse look for this place in your head, but that's trivia you don't need to know about. What you do need to know about is that this eternal purgatory could potentially be escaped from, and that I have a plan of how to do so. However, you do need to assist me on this, it's not quite ready. I'll explain it to you tomorrow, but for now, it's an important step for you to look onto the office table with the fan that's located next to you, and get the audio tape that is in there. You will need this if you wanna escape from here. However, it appears that we are really running short on time, and I should really hurry and explain to you what to do against your friends. If any of your "friends" come to your security office, you're gonna experience them from a more, uh, hostile side. See, I currently don't know exactly what happened to them, but I know something really weird must have happened to their spirits. They are pretty messed up and broken, and I don't think they're very mentally stable. See, what I noticed when countering them earlier, when I was still the only normal person here, was that upon putting their sight on me, the only way to make them wander off is to hide from them. Now, the only way to really hide from them in your case probably is just getting out of sight from the doors they appear in, so if you see anybody in them, run somewhere that is far away from the doors as possible. I don't think anyone's active tonight, but I could be wrong. There's this really weird daily cycle of activity in the 'slumber' for them, so I'm going after that. However, I have gotten it wrong a little, so don't rely on too much on me. I think that's everything for now. I'm not entirely sure if your friends will be hostile towards you, but I can't throw the idea out. I don't think they'll be able to remember you at all, really. All they really want is- dammit, I need to go, right now, or one of them's gonna find me... stupid human bear suit. I'll get back to you later." Llamada telefónica (español) "Uh, ¿hola? ¿Hola? Parece que te encontré. Si no, probablemente estoy perdiendo el tiempo con esta llamada, pero vale la pena intentarlo. Entonces, ¿te llamas J-John? John, creo que es John. Bien , uh, me llamo Peter y soy un antiguo guardia nocturno de Freddy Fazbear, y por lo que sé, nunca me has conocido. Pero eres tan profundo en esto como yo. Todos los sobrevivientes que puedo encontrar pueden ayúdanos a salir de aquí, así que trataré de mantenerte vivo, John. No puedo protegerte, pero podría tener alguna información útil sobre qué hacer cuando se despierten. Y por "ellos", Estoy hablando de tus amigos de la infancia. Ahora, antes de que empieces a interrogarme, cómo puedes encontrarte con ellos después de que fueron asesinados en los años 80, hay una respuesta bastante simple. Estás muerto, John. No, no estoy bromeando. No estoy seguro de cómo moriste, pero apuesto a que definitivamente cometiste un error al hacerlo. Creo que probablemente debería explicarme aquí, así que, déjame apurarme. Es posible que ya hayas notado eso, este lugar probablemente te resulte familiar, y hay una buena razón para eso. Esto es Fredbear's Family Diner, un poco. Para ser exactos, es el eterno purgatorio. Tu memoria dio forma al lugar, por lo que para ti probablemente se parece a una mezcla de dónde trabajaste o viviste por última vez y de Fredbear's. En eso, eres bastante afortunado. Podrías haber visto un aspecto mucho peor de este lugar en tu cabeza, pero eso es algo que no necesitas saber. Lo que sí necesita saber es que este eterno purgatorio podría escaparse y que tengo un plan para hacerlo. Sin embargo, necesitas ayudarme en esto, no está del todo listo. Te lo explicaré mañana, pero por ahora, es un paso importante para ti mirar la mesa de la oficina con el ventilador que está ubicado a tu lado y obtener la cinta de audio que está allí. Necesitarás esto si quieres escapar de aquí. Sin embargo, parece que realmente nos estamos quedando cortos de tiempo, y realmente debería apresurarme y explicarte qué hacer contra tus amigos. Si alguno de tus "amigos" viene a tu oficina de seguridad, los experimentarás desde un lado más hostil. Mira, actualmente no sé exactamente qué les sucedió, pero sé que algo realmente extraño les debe haber pasado a sus espíritus. Están bastante desordenados y rotos, y no creo que sean muy estables mentalmente. Mira, lo que noté al contrarrestarlos antes, cuando todavía era la única persona normal aquí, era que al verlos, la única manera de hacer que se alejaran es esconderse de ellos. Ahora, la única forma de esconderte de ellos en tu caso probablemente sea simplemente desaparecer de las puertas en las que aparecen, así que si ves a alguien dentro de ellas, corre hacia algún lugar que esté lo más lejos posible de las puertas. No creo que nadie esté activo esta noche, pero podría estar equivocado. Hay un ciclo diario de actividad realmente extraño en el "sueño" para ellos, así que voy después de eso. Sin embargo, me he equivocado un poco, así que no confíes demasiado en mí. Creo que eso es todo por ahora. No estoy completamente seguro de si tus amigos serán hostiles hacia ti, pero no puedo descartar la idea. No creo que sean capaces de recordarte, en realidad. Todo lo que realmente quieren es... maldita sea, necesito irme ahora mismo, o uno de ellos me encontrará... estúpido traje humano de oso. Me pondré en contacto contigo más tarde ". Curiosidades * Es la única noche en la que la cinta de vídeo no está en una cámara. * Es la única noche donde el chico del teléfono te dice dónde está la cinta de vídeo. * La llamada en esta noche no empezará hasta que presiones la tecla W. * Como sólo Havoc Freddy está activo en esta noche, puedes ganarla sin hacer nada, la llamada telefónica nunca empezará pero las horas seguirán pasando.